Search Party
by Chibi Fox Hat
Summary: He couldn't sleep, not that he was an insomniac or anything, but his 'house guest'wouldn't allow him to. She'd lost her plush, her dragon plush, and she wasn't going to allow him a moments rest until it was found. Erm, until he was found.
1. Chapter 1

_**Auther Notes: Hey, I decided I'd do a few one shots to get back into the TSS mood. Well this is more than a one shot, a two chapter very small story, filled with what I hope you find funny. Well ok, we're off!**_

_Come out…_

His eyes snapped open at the sound of the small voice, creepy voice, that echoed through the ventilation system. Eye twitching Argost sat up in his bed.

_Where did you go? Aw, c'mon…I'll give you a cookie…_

"Miércoles!" the masked man snapped, standing up and draping his cloak over his shoulders before opening the ventilation shaft and shouting into it. "What are you doing?" There was a scuffling noise that sounded just above his head and he sighed through his nose, before thumping his head several times in frustration.

Finally a reply that wasn't so muffled. "Looking for Duke of Donuts!" He recoiled as she popped out of the shaft, blinking several times and giving him an impish grin her navy eyes glittering with mischief. "Hah! Scared you Chalk Man!"

"Don't be foolish," grabbing her by her forearms he tugged her out sitting her on the ground and looking down at her disapprovingly. "Why on earth would your doll be in the vents?"

"He got thirsty!" she explained a matter-of-fact tone. This child made him want to beat his head into a brick wall at times. Either that or beat her against the wall, but he found that'd be too messy and a waste of time, because then she'd haunt him... "Miko-chan told him not to go without her, but did he listen? Nooo…"

"Go back to bed," he seethed through his teeth, an odd hissing noise coming through the sharp canines. Irritation shot through him when he felt her grab his arm and tug with surprising strength.

"Duke of Donuts hates being alone at night!" Miko whined tugging on his forearm a bit harder and causing him to stumble. He face palmed, and was about to say no, when she twisted his arm causing him to let out a yelp of surprise. "Chalk Man wants to sleep right? Well he can as soon as he helps Miko-chan find her buddy!"

"Why on earth can't you use that failure of a dog to sniff out the little filthy dragon?" he affirmed.

"Yoski."

"What?" He questioned baffled at her plain statement.

"His name is Yoski." She confirmed what she was talking about through a slightly furrowed brow. "He isn't a failure. Besides, he'd eat Chalk Man." Ah yes, he'd forgotten that the dog, who looked half dead-because of Argost-hated his guts. He was a failure as a guard dog for Argost, but did a wonderful job at protecting Miko.

Once Argost had to repair his cloak because the beast had actually bitten through it. The masked man had mistakenly gotten too close to Miko, he'd been angry at her, she'd released one of his rarest cryptid after all. Yoski didn't seem to care either way, Argost was a threat to Miércoles' safety, and a threat must be removed. The immense behemoth had almost succeeded in ending his life. If it hadn't been for Miko and Munya, Argost was sure he would've been in Yoski's stomach.

"Fine, I will help you," Argost grumbled earning a cheer from his companion. The two set off, in search of a plush, that could be anywhere within Argost's mansion. Maybe he should just end it now, and beat his head into one of the stone walls…

The duo looked high and low, but found nothing. "He must be looking for us too!" Miko declared from where she was perched on Argost's shoulder.

"Don't be stupid," Argost grumbled, sleep weighting down his eyes. "I'm getting too old for this."

"Hey Chalk Man, how old are you suppose to get anyways?" the girl hummed, getting a better hold on his cloak so she wouldn't slide off.

"I never looked into it," Argost mumbled flipping on the lights of another room and looking around. "longer than humans I assume."

"Oh." Was her simple reply.

He pulled several books off a shelf, wondering if she'd crammed the plush behind some books, or something. Though that seemed unlikely, she loved that dragon plush, and treated it as if it was alive. Now that he thought about it…his steps halted.

"Miko," she blinked at him several times waiting for him to go on, the question lingered in his mind before he was finally able to state it. "Is that thing really alive?"

"Mm-hm…" she stated a grin appearing on her face again. "Hm…Miko-chan guesses you could call him a familiar…it's a manifestation of a clan members power. They receive a plush as an infant that grows with them."

"Tell me, why was your culture wiped out?" he stated slightly fascinated by her culture, and besides it took his mind off of the sleep that threatened to down him in the middle of the hallway they were now passing through.

"Miko-chan isn't entirely sure," Miko hummed drumming her fingers on his shoulder in thought. "Maybe we were a threat…"

"I see…" The two continued to on, Argost hoping that they'd run across the plush before dawn. Though not expecting any results in his favor.

To Be Continued…

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next and final part, I rushed it a bit. Well enjoy.**

The duo where now making a second round through Weird World, Argost's irritation spiking through the roof. When they found the plush, he was going to rip the stuffing out of it, he decided. Argost stopped for a moment and looked at Miko who was still on his shoulder. The brunette dozing.

He none too gently smacked the top of her head. "Wake up, if anyone should be awake through this agonizing trek it is you," he grumbled lack of sleep making him snappy.

"Sowwy," she slurred almost incoherently rubbing her eye with her balled up fist. "Duke of Donuts must be exhausted too, he might've stopped…"

"Where would he stop to sleep?" Argost asked, though sleep made his brain work slow, he figured if the dragon plush wanted its sleep it'd go to a usual sleeping spot.

"Chalk Man's lab…" she mumbled dozing off again. She eeped when he smacked her head again in irritation.

"No sleeping!" he snapped trekking towards his lab, before stopping and looking at Miko. "Is he the one who ate the death worms?" Miko looked away whistling to herself softly and the masked madman hissed through his teeth.

"Do you know how much money it took to get those imported?" he seethed.

"He has to eat something!" Miko stated loudly, though oddly not with anger. It was as if she was scared that if her plush didn't eat something he'd die…"Miko-chan figured you wouldn't mind. They was small after all…"

"The amount of money it costs to get them would make Van Rook's head spin!" Argost grumbled still on his scolding tirade. He scratched the top of his mask in exasperation eyes closing and he continued to stumble along. "Bah, forget it…it isn't worth it. The sooner I can sleep the better…"

"Awa! There he is Chalk Man!" Miko suddenly crowed pointing towards a lone plush at the end of the hall, just next to Argost's lab. Before the two could retrieve the dragon so Argost could finally go to sleep, something entered their field of vision.

The two froze on the spot, eyes widening to saucers. The vile creature before them moved forward towards the two, hopping gently with tempered evil emitting from its fiendish body. It made a ghastly noise, close to the sound of a car crash as it stared hungrily at the two.

"Ebil…" Miko muttered climbing up and resting her hands on Argost's head, her feet on his shoulder. Hearing his name the undead rabbit screeched making a mad dash for the two. "Mush Chalk Man! Mush!"

The sleepiness drained from his body in an instant and the madman took off in the opposite direction, barely outrunning the evil creature. "Dammit Munya!"

At hearing his master's call the half spider servant was ready to go. However when his eyes trailed over the rabbit they widened to saucers. Sadly before the mute could take off in the opposite direction his master was already next to him.

"Good timing! Now guard!" the cloaked man stated shoving the frightened mute towards Ebil. His eyes were still wide as saucers as he fell towards the rabbit, Ebil's mouth agape in a horrifying cry as his mouth stretched wide, chipped teeth bared.

The two didn't look back as they continued on hoping Munya's sacrifice wasn't in vain and that they'd at least get out themselves.

"You think Spider Face slowed Ebil down?" Miko asked looking back towards the hall. She felt Argost screech to a halt, eyes wide.

"I'm afraid not…" Looking forward Miko eeped as the rabbit stood before them, it chattered lowly taking a menacing hop towards the two. Argost backed up until his back untimely hit a wall. "Dear lord, being done in by a rabbit? Not how I expected to go out…"

"Doesn't Chalk Man have anything to throw at him?" Miko asked hiding behind the madman.

"Your pesky dragon ate what I had to throw!" Argost snapped. Without another word Ebil screeched and jumped forward fully ready to maul them, but mostly the undead rabbit was aiming for Argost, his old master. The two closed their eyes awaiting the rabbit's onslaught, but nothing seemingly painful ever happened.

The two opened their eyes and were shocked. Before them was Duke of Donuts who was around the same size as Ebil. The dragon plush had half of Ebil within his gullet before swallowing the rest of the undead rabbit down, his zipper mouth shutting. Duke of Donuts let out a satisfied squeak, tumbling over onto his back and holding his stomach.

"Duke!" Miko squealed in delight rushing over and scooping the little plush up and cradling him. "Yay! Now Ebil can live happily ever after too!"

"How so, your vermin ate him." Argost stated looking at the child..

"He doesn't digest like a living creature does, he just uses their energies to grow," Miko stated. "Everything inside, if living, will remain living." He was going to ask how they could live if they didn't have food, but found the notion of hearing her blather on about it unpleasant at the time.

"Now I have a headache, I'm going back to sleep," Argost grumbled stumbling for his bedroom. "Can you check on Munya for me?"

"Can do kangaroo!" Miko stated hopping off, her loyal plush following behind while letting out merry squeaks. Argost simply grunted and opened the door to his room, his blood shot eyes becoming half lidded.

"Finally…" he muttered walking over to the bed leaving the lights on by accident and plopping down half way on the bed, far too tired to do much else. His eyes slowly closed and he began to doze.

"Chalk Man!"

"What!" he almost screamed as he opened his eyes to look over at Miko, who was grinning despite being yelled at.

"G'night! Sweet dreams…" she added softly before clicking off the lights and closing the door. Sighing the madman was finally able to get a good nights rest, or rather a good days rest…

**Let me explain Ebil a bit, Ebil is a bunny who is well evil. He's Argost's pet (it's a joke.) He basically hates everyone and wants to kill them all X3. Also Miko is actually being nice to Argost at the end. Despite how she is, she still enjoys Argost's companionship and even Munya's (when he's not a spider, spiders freak her out.)**


End file.
